Games, activities, exercises and the like that utilize forms of matching and/or association mapping are well known in the art for a multitude of uses. For example, matching exercises may be used as a developmental tool for children, as well as a medical diagnostic tool for diseases such as neurodegenerative disorders. These exercises and activities are generally used in the form of flash cards, board games, computer programs and the like, and may further be geared for use by a single person or to allow several people to interact with each other through the exercises.
With the advent of social networking, a large shift has occurred in playing games, activities, exercises and the like from several users in a single area to several users in all parts of the world. For example, a traditional board game may require its participants to all be located in the same general area, such as the same room, in order for the game to be properly played. With a social networking interface, this is no longer a requirement, as participants can all log into the game over the internet via an application (“app”), an interface, a workstation and the like from all over the world to join in on a virtual version of the traditional game.
However, there still exists a need for novel systems and methods for games, activities, exercises and the like that utilize forms of matching and/or association mapping, particularly in a social networking environment.